


As sure as eggs is eggs

by opposablethumbs



Series: Micromarvel [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Microfic, Pre-Slash, Tumblr: micromarvel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 17:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10746483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opposablethumbs/pseuds/opposablethumbs
Summary: Steve doesn't think twice about Tony's habit of making them all breakfast, until Pepper stops by for a cup of tea.





	As sure as eggs is eggs

**Author's Note:**

> For [micromarvel](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/micromarvel) challenge 4. I tried to think of a better name than the prompt title but drew a blank. Please, please, please join in. Prompting, writing and arting are all very welcome.
> 
> Betad by the ever-glowing [nursedarry](http://archiveofourown.org/users/NurseDarry/pseuds/NurseDarry).

“He made you eggs?” Pepper said, stirring her tea and lifting an eyebrow over the cloud of steam emanating from it.

Steve rubbed the back of his neck. “Sure,” he said. For some reason his innocent comment had caught Pepper’s attention, and it made him nervous. “He makes breakfast for the team most days.”

“But you’re the one he puts the plate in front of?”

Steve blinked. “Well, yeah. Says I’m too polite to defend my share from Clint and Thor.”

Nodding her head, Pepper took a sip of tea. “And how are they?” she asked.

“Clint and Thor?” Steve replied, but wilted under her steady stare. “They’re… eggs,” he said. “Fluffy. A pinch of nutmeg. You know… _eggs_.”

“They’re not burnt?”

Steve felt a definite blush at Pepper’s continued and inexplicable interest, but also a surge of defensiveness over Tony’s culinary ability. “No,” he said shortly. Then honesty won out. “Not any more.”

Again, Pepper nodded, taking another delicate sip of chai.

Steve couldn’t take it anymore. “So what, Pepper?” he said, even though it was blunter than he would normally be with her. “Tony makes breakfast. He’s been doing it for months. It’s healthy and helps him maintain a better sleep pattern. I’m not seeing an issue here.”

Very deliberately, Pepper put down her cup. “He made me eggs once, too,” she said.

Steve crinkled his nose at her. “I don’t…”

“He’s never made anyone else eggs before.”

The words ‘get it’ stuck in Steve’s throat. He swallowed them down. “What are you saying?” he croaked instead.

The faintest smile played over Pepper’s lips. “You know what I’m saying, Captain Rogers,” she chided.

And he did: he knew because he hoped, but never expected. He knew because the look on Tony’s face as he passed over the plate said the same.

Steve couldn’t look away from the perfect seagreen of her eyes. “You’re sure?” he whispered.

Pepper’s smile turned mischievous. “As sure as eggs is eggs,” she replied.


End file.
